The Life of two Bodyguards
by Lets-do-SCIENCE
Summary: May be Ooc. Princess Emiri has been engaged to Nagihiko. When she doesn't take a liking to him, but he does to her, it's up to Their bodygaurds, Shedenie and kuukai, to bring them together. NagihikoXOC and a little KuukaiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: NEW STORY!**

**Nagihiko: Which means she's going to try and write a Nagiri and Kuudenie fic.**

**Kuukai: YES!**

**Chee-san: We own nothing!**

"Princess Emiri wait!" Emiri's bodyguard, Shedenie, yelled. Shedenie had long dark brown hair and grey eyes. "Emiri-sama! Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean you can slap him!" Shedenie was 2 years older than Emiri. Her boyfriend was the boy's they were talking about, bodyguard. "But I hate him!" Yelled Emiri as she stomped off. Emiri had long light brown hair, mid-back,(Shedenies was a little longer) and baby blue eyes. She was skinny, and short. Shedenie was skinny and tall.

**To Kuukai and "…."**

"Nagihiko- Sama are you okay?" Kuukai asked him. Nagihiko had a bowl of salad on his head and his right cheek was red. "She's cute." said Nagihiko. Kuukai, the queen, and the king, all just sighed. I know, though, deep down, they know that Emiri and Nagihiko really like each other. They're just too stubborn to admit it.

The next day Emiri woke up feeling mad. "Emi-chan?" Shedenie asked. "Yes?" Emiri asked. "Your mother would like to see you…" Shedenie trailed off. Emiri groaned and got out of bed. She put on White dress, with a black trimming. (Picture on profile) Then she put on black flats and went to the throne room. "Emiri….I want you to apologize to Mr. Nagihiko." said Queen Rinako. Kuukai and Shedenie just looked at each other, already knowing what didn't have to be said. The look on Emiris face was pure hatred. "I…..am…..so…..rry……Nagihiko-kun." She spat. Emiri turned on her heel and walk away. Before she closed the door after Shedenie she called back, "Not!". Rinako just sighed

Later on Emiri was out in the garden while Shedenie was reading. Emiri was twirling in a circle near the lake, giggling. Nagihiko and Kuukai just happened to walk by. "Wow….I never saw her smile like that…"Nagi said. Kuukai just smiled and followed Nagihiko.

**Me: I know it's short**

**Kuukai: its 358 words long.**

**Nagihiko: Amazing!**

**Shedenie: HEY watch it mister!**

**Shinji: Well Tomorrow (2-5-10) is Emiris Birthday so…..**

**Everyone but Me- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Me: *laughs* R&R!**


	2. Plans? What plans?

**Me: so here is chp.4. Oh and last chapter I put that my b-day was the 5****th****, it's the 10****th****, ha-ha -_-'**

* * *

"Emiri-chan, your mother would like to see you." Kuukai told her. Said girl stop spinning and scowled. Shedenie sighed, closed her book, and got up from her position under a shady tree. "We should go, Emi-chan." Both girls left. 'What do you think her mother wants?" Nagihiko asked Kuukai. "I don't know, maybe to yell at her some more, or lessons on how to act, prim and proper?" Kuukai replied." Ha-ha."

"Emiri-chan, have you talked to Nagihiko yet?" Queen Rinako asked. Emiri just looked away, as Rinako sighed. "You're going to have to sooner or later. and I prefer sooner." The Queen told her Daughter. "I know." Emiri said. "Just please, give him a try, please?" Rinako asked. "…….Fine. But only because……because…" Shedenie giggled, and Emiri glared at her. "…..Because you asked." And with that Emiri walked away. Shedenie followed her and once she caught up, "You soooo like him!" Shedenie bragged, "I so don't!" Emiri shot back.

Slowly Shedenie started thinking of a plan. She and Kuukai would finish it tonight. Later that night once the two royals were in bed, Kuukai and Shedenie sat in the library trying to think of a way to finish Shedenies early plan."Maybe we could lock them in a room. Like the Kitchen!" Kuukai said. "For what? Two dead bodies? Yay! There are knives you idiot! Unless you want to deal with that, go ahead." Shedenie sarcastically said." But if we-" "No!" Shedenie stopped him. "Maybe if……." and Shedenie started to explain her plan.

The next day Shedenie was trying to get Emiri up, but "Emi-chan please get up!" All Emiri did was groan, Annnnnd roll over. "How can you be tired?" So Shedenie tried again. "If you don't get up…….your mom will make you marry the jester." "I don't want to marry Tadase!" and Emiri got up. "Let's go." Shedenie said and she made the petite girl get ready. Emiri was wearing white dress that went to just below her knee, it flared a little and the top had puffy sleeves, and a square cut neck-line. It had ruffles at the neck-line, and at the sleeves. The Bodice had a pink ribbon going up, and it tied into a bow. The bottom had small pink flowers around the edge. (Picture on profile.) Her hair was in two partial pigtails, and she was wearing pink and white flats.

Shedenie then took her out to the garden. Nagi was standing their holding a bouquet of different colored roses and lilies. He then handed them to her. "For me?" Emiri asked. Nagihiko nodded. Then Emiri smiled "Thank you, Nagihiko." "Do you want to take a walk?" Nagihiko asked. Emiri nodded. Later once they were done the two sat under a tree. "You know, you're not that bad." Emiri told Nagihiko. "ha-ha thanks. Neither are you, although I never really thought you were." Nagihiko told the small girl. later that night while in bed, Emiri was thinking of a certain boy. "could I…possibly….love him?" she asked herself. Then she fell asleep.

**Emiri: It took me forever to write **_**this**_**?**

**Shedenie: It's good.**

**Nagihiko: Short.**

**Kuukai: very short.**

**Emiri: I know! But only one person has reviewed so!**

**Shinji: randomly showing up, R&R!**


	3. The Ball! Who's That?

**Emiri: I don't know how long it's been but I haven't updated in a while!**

**Kuukai: mostly because no one likes this story.**

**Shedenie: I do!**

**Nagihiko: You don't count!**

**Shedenie: :'( **

**Shinji: ANYWAY, Shedenie or Emiri don't own anything, but me, and they both came up with me.**

* * *

"EMIRI!" Shedenie screamed. "Whaaaat?" Emiri asked rolling out of bed. Then falling out of it. "Good you're up, we have to go out to town. We are going to accomplish, finally, finding you a perfect dress." Shedenie stated then started picking out a dress for Emiri to wear. She chose a plain white dress, with poufy/ruffled sleeves and a bow at the waist. Shedenie had her hair in to low ponytails, and she was wearing white dress with red flowers on the front.

"By the way it's raining." said Shedenie. Once they were ready **(Emiri had to pull her hair into a curly ponytail {Shedenie complained that she's taking too long}) **they were at the foyer putting their coats on. Emiri had a pink coat and went a little shorter then her actual dress. It had white fur trim at the cuffs, end and up the ends where the coat buttons together. It had a hood that was fur trimmed too and it had little bear ears. Shedenies was red and buttoned twice in the middle area **(Both pictures on profile.)**

Kuukai and Nagihiko were there to say bye to them. " I'm not wearing it." Shedenie stated. "But you have to." Emiri told her holding out the coat. "NO!" and Shedenie ran outside and started dancing in the rain.

_  
"Yes I like Pina Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food  
I am into champagne"_

She sang. "SHEDENIE!" Emiri yelled. Kuukai walked out, picked her up, carried her into the castle, put her down, took the coat from Emiri and put it on Shedenie. Shedenie Pouted, "THAT WASN'T FAIR!" She yelled. "Neither is life but you don't see me complaining." Kuukai told her. He was wearing black pants, brown boots, and a black shirt that was low-cut, and it long sleeves.

"Anyway! Let's go so I can end my misery." Emiri told them. "How is it misery?" Nagi asked. "Every time we go out to get dresses Emiri can't pick one! It's Either to tight, she can't breathe in it, it's an ugly color, there's too many details, it's too short, she can't walk-" While Shedenie was blabbering Emiri was getting madder and madder.

"SHEDENIE GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as Shedenie ran off. Later once they calmed down they ran out the door to the dress maker.

**333333333333333 Dress Maker's Store 333333333333333333333333333**

"Ah I'm glad you're here!" Miki Longolia said. Miki was the dress designer and one of Emiri's best friends. She had short blue hair and mail-boy hat that was also blue. She wore a spade clip on it, and she had a long dress. The top part was white and the bottom part was the same blue as her hat. She also wore a black vest over the dress and had a powder blue bag with everything she needed by it.

She had 3 sisters. Suu Longolia: She had green-yellow hair that is always in two curly pigtails, and she wore a maid-headband with two clover clips. She wore a green and white maid outfit with tall white socks and green platform heels. She was the actual dress maker, and she also baked.

Ran Longolia: She had pinkish-red hair in as partial pony-tail. She always wore a pink visor with a heart clip on it and a pink dress with a red bandana around her neck. She also wore sneaker like shoes. She was the best athletic girl in the Lactiflora Kingdom.

Dia Longolia: She had orange-yellow hair in pigtails and she wore a yellow dress with an orange diamond at the top. She was the greatest singer of all.

"What do you need Desu~?" Suu asked. "When both need dresses for the upcoming ball. I hope you got the invitation!" Emiri told them. "Well we have the perfect dress for both of you!" Ran toke Emiri to the back, while Dia toke Shedenie. Suu and Miki sat on the couch waiting.

Ran came out. "Here's Emiri's dress number one!" Emiri came out in an uncomfortable looking lime green dress. Shedenie came out in bright gold dress that was tiered and looked waaaaay too small for her. "No." Suu and Miki said at the same time. "Okay" Dia and Ran both said.

The next outfit they came out in looked much better. Emiri had on a light blue dress they had a drop-waist, and was strapless. it puffed out at the bottom and had little beads at the top. **(Dress on profile)**

Shedenies was red had a drop-waist had beads and puffed out. It was strapless also. It looked similar to Emiris but you could notice the difference. **(Dress on profile)**

"Oh you both look so adorable desu~" said Suu. "When is the ball?" Dia asked. "Friday evening." Emiri and Shedenie said at the same time. "Ah," Miki started "We should be able to make it. It's only two more days." "Yes and it shouldn't be a hindrance." Shedenie answered, "Well we have to go, good-luck and good-bye!"

Once they had changed out of the dresses and back into their original outfits and coats they left and went back to the Castle.

**333333333333333 Castle 333333333333333333333333333**

"See that wasn't so bad!" Shedenie told her after she hung the dresses in their own closets. "No, it wasn't." Emiri answered "Anyway, we should go to the lake tomorrow, with Kuukai and Nagi-kun." "Since when do you call him 'Nagi-kun'?" Kuukai said.

No one knew when he got there….He just showed up. "You're……Random. And a bit of a stalker." said Emiri. "Thanks- wait WHAT!" Kuukai said back. "Anyway, how about it?" Shedenie asked. "I'll ask Nagi if he wants t-"Kuukai never finished because Nagi said, "I'd love to, Emiri-chan!" Kuukai mumbled something along the lines of 'suck up' and 'stalker' but it went unnoticed. "Well it's late so we should all probably get ready for bed. We have to start decorating for the ball tomorrow." Emiri said. Once they all agreed on the time they should get up they all went to bed.

**333333333333333333333 The next morning 333333333333333333333333**

"Emiri, Wake up!" Kuukai yelled. "Where's Shedenie?" Said girl asked. "She's making you breakfast and then we are all gonna start decorating." Nagihiko answered. She just noticed that they were both standing in her doorway. "Oh joy." Emiri said sarcastically. She got dressed in a white and pink dress **(it's hard to explain, picture for both dresses are on my profile, and her hair, GO LOOK!).**

Emiri put two braids on the side of her head in her hair. After she went downstairs she got tackled by someone screaming, "IMOTO-CHAN, YOUR ALIVE!" "Yes, I am. And why are you screaming that?" Emiri asked Shedenie. "Well, Kuukai said th-"She started but got cut off by their mother who walked behind them. "And you believed him?"

"Good point…" Shedenie said. Emiri sighed, ate breakfast and once they were all down they went to the enormous ball room. It had tall white walls, and a white marble floor surrounded by polished wood floor. In the middle they had put a water fountain and surrounded it by Lactifloras' and roses. A giant chandelier was hanging down from the ceiling and the castle men were putting silver and blue silk all around the ceiling so it kind of draped down. there was a second floor and a little stage big enough for 9 people with a grand piano on it. The second floor had a grand staircase leading down onto the first floor and it also had a little balcony on the opposite side. They helped decorate the tables, which were all around the dancing spot on the wood.

"Many people will be coming." The King, Karino, said, "So let's make this place amazing, and make tonight unforgettable!"

After they finished they all went down to the lake/river/ thing-y. They were all just talking when out of nowhere Emiri asked, "Why is a pancake called a pancake?" Everyone just stopped talking and looked at her. "What?" She asked. Then they all started laughing, "Because it's kind of like a cake made in a pan." Nagihiko answered. "Oh…Well sorry!" she retorted.

Once they all went home and got ready they passed out on their beds. "It's been a long day." Kuukai mumbled before he fell asleep.

**3333333333333 Ball Night 33333333333333333**

"Are you ready Emiri-chan?" One of Emiri's maids, Rima Mashiro, asked."Almost, hold on." Emiri answered. She was wearing the dress her and Shedenie bought, along with white gloves, a diamond bracelet and necklace, a matching tiara and light make-up. Shedenie then came in.

"Emiri you look great!" She said. "So do you!" Emiri answered as she put a pair of silver heels on. Shedenie had on her red dress, a ruby bracelet and necklace, white gloves, and red heels.

"Let's go." Emiri said. Once they both got out of the hall, the grand doors opened and both girls walked out. Once they got to the top of the staircase they saw Nagi and Kuukai waiting for them at the bottom. Right when they were going to go down the staircase they heard the sound of window smashing into bits.

* * *

**Emiri: Well I think it's an okay chapter IN LENGTH.**

**Kuukai: IT'S A CLIFFHANGER!**

**Shedenie: No, Really? (Complete Sarcasm)**

**Kuukai: YES! Wait that was sarcastic, wasn't it.**

**Shedenie: *rolls eyes***

**Shinji: Anyway she's sorry for not updating since February.**

**Nagihiko: But those of you who do read it, which there most likely are few of, please review!**

**Emiri: Thank you!**


	4. A Thiefs Kiss

**Okay so I have a valid reason why I haven't been updating for a while…. First my computer spazzed on me, so my dad had to fix it which he did. Then I started on a chapter for one of my other stories, but it spazzed again, needed new memory which we had. THEN it died… so I had to wait a total of 1 hour before my dad come home from getting my sister from work when he told me my mom and him were getting me a laptop. So here I am on said laptop writing another chapter because AANGSFAN keeps bothering me. Now add that to homework, projects, stupid unnecessary school drama, and procrastinating and spread it over a span of a couple months – a year and you have why I didn't update. **

**So ending my rant here is the next chapter if Bodyguards**

After the crash everyone was afraid. People screamed, people were running and Kuukai and Nagihiko were by Emiri and Shedenie in a few seconds. "Who is that?" Emiri asked. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we should check it out…." Kuukai told her. In a few seconds, Shedenie and Kuukai were in spy clothes, minus the hats.

Before anyone else could move they all heard insane laughing, "Mwuhahahahahahaha." When the four turned around Tadase Hotori was behind them. "I'll take you." He said with a malicious glint in his eyes as he took hold of Emiris' arm.

"SHEDENIE!" Emiri screamed as Tadase ran away with her. Kuukai and Nagihiko ran after him while Shedenie ran around the other way. Finally they caught up with them. Shedenie in front, and Kuukai and Nagihiko behind. Tadase looked like he didn't know what to do. Finally he threw Emiri on the ground and when Shedenie went to go help her up, Tadase ran off, and out of the castle. "Emiri, are you okay?" Kuukai asked as Shedenie helped her up. "Yeah….." Emiri said.

Finally they went back to the ball room. Emiris' parents were waiting. "Where is he?" Rinako asked, "Are you okay?" The King asked. "I'm fine, and…" Emiri started, but Nagihiko finished, "He ran off, my guess is he's reporting back to his parents." Nagi told them. "Well, let's carry on!" The King bellowed. "May I have this dance?" Kuukai asked Shedenie. "I….uh.." She started, but Emiri finished, "she'd love t- When did you get back into your outfits?" "A couple of seconds okay, why?" Kuukai asked. Shedenie nodded her head as Nagi and Emiri were confused.

Kuukai and Shedenie walked down the stairs and joined the rest of the crowd in the waltz. Nagi turned to ask Emiri when she just stuck her hand out. Nagihiko took it and led her down the staircase as the all danced. It was like a psychotic kidnapper had never come in the first place. And everyone tried to make the night like that. Because no one that I know of like psychotic kidnappers that are actually gay and just want money…..

Later that evening Nagihiko took Emiri out onto the balcony. "Emiri… I…. love you…." And with that Nagihiko leaned down and kissed her. Emiris' eyes widened and then closed. Then the clock struck twelve and people started leaving. Nagihiko pulled back, "I'm sorry…" Then he ran off, leaving Emiri on the balcony alone. When she went back inside she immediately found Shedenie and Kuukai. She stayed silent about the kiss, only because she couldn't find Nagihiko.

Once everyone was gone Emiri went straight to her room got ready for bed, and curled up on her bed. After 3 hours she fell asleep. While Emiri did this Shedenie and Kuukai talked. "What wrong with Emiri?" Shedenie asked. "I… don't know, but I have a feeling that Nagi did something drastic…. I can't find him…" Kuukai answered. That's when they knew something was wrong.

**Me: Done!  
Kuukai: Well….. That's an Ending  
Shedenie: grrr…..**

**Nagihiko: well at least she's giving a preview…**

**Kuukai: IT'S ONLY ONE SENTENCE!**

"Look I really don't want to bring this up now but…. You and Nagihiko need to break off the engagement"

**Review Please!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey Guys. As you can see this isn't an update. I'm posting this on all my stories, that are in progress of course. Since I haven't updated in forever, do you think I should just delete these stories. I don't get a lot of reviews, and the ones I do, are either from the same person (you know who you are ;D) If you don't think I should, let me know what I can do to improve what I have written (Except in Summer with 6 chapter 2, because Aangsfan wrote that one, not me)

Thank you  
MrLUCIFERTaxi


End file.
